the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Gestohlene Flamme
Die Gestohlene Flamme ist die 09. Folge der dritten Staffel und insgesamt die 38. Folge der Serie The 100. Heidi Cole McAdams schrieb das Drehbuch und Uta Briesewitz führte Regie. ''Clarke Griffin'''' enthüllt eine schockierende Wahrheit und Octavia Blake ist gezwungen eine wichtige Entscheidung zu treffen, die verheerende Folgen haben könnte. Währenddessen haben Marcus Kane und Abigail Griffin einen Moment für sich.'' Handlung Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin *Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake *Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake *Christopher Larkin als Monty Green *Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan (Nur Credits) *Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin *Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane *Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha (Nur Credits) *Ricky Whittle als Lincoln *Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes (Nur Credits) *Richard Harmon als John Murphy Nebendarsteller *Michael Beach als Charles Pike *Jarod Joseph als Nathan Miller *Chelsey Reist als Harper McIntyre *Adina Porter als Indra *Neil Sandilands als Titus *Zach McGowan als Roan *Rhiannon Fish als Ontari *Jonathan Whitesell als Bryan *Alessandro Juliani als Jacapo Sinclair *Donna Yamamoto als Hannah Green *Cory Gruter-Andrew als Aden *Shaine Jones als Shawn Gillmer *Jared Kurtenbach als Chase *Georgia Hacche als Denae Soundtrack Zitate : Monty: " After everything we've been through together, you don't trust me?" : Harper: "Does your Mom know your here Monty?" : Titus: "You do not belong here." : Murphy: "Really? Why does my blood decorate your floor?" : Bellamy: "We can save them, but we have to work together." : Octavia: "You're the reason they need saving." : Bellamy: "Maybe. But, that doesn't change the fact that you need me." : Octavia: "For the first time in my life, that's not true." : Nathan Miller: "Why are you so afraid of what I might say Bry?" : Bryan: "We execute traitors now." : Nathan Miller: "Yeah, you do. You have a problem with that?" : Bryan: "Not, I.... : Nathan Miller: "What? Pike? I know he saved your life out there, you owe him." : Bryan: "Okay. But...I love you." : Nathan Miller: "Yeah, well you can't have both of us." : Bellamy: "He still trust me. Anything go wrong, we can use that." : Indra: "U saw where you earn that trust. On the battlefield where you massacred my brothers and sisters." : Bellamy: "Should I have let Pike killed you? : Indra: "Why didn't you?" : Bellamy: "Same reason you haven't used that sword on me." : Indra: "Octavia." : Bellamy: "We are running out of time. Cut me loose. She could die in there. : Indra: "Then Octavia com Skaikru will earn the warriors death you denied me." : Titus (zu Clarke): "You killed her. I pulled the trigger, but it was you." : Kane:"Its a little bit tight in there." : Octavia: "Try doing it for sixteen years." : Ontari: "You're not afraid of me?" : Murphy: "I don't scare easily. Truth is, I think what you did was smart. A little crazy maybe. But, we do what we do to survive." : Ontari: "You know I plan to wipe out your people?" : Murphy: "So, I've heard. Sucks for them!" : Pike: "Any last words?" : Lincoln: "Not for you." }} Galerie The 100 3x09 Extended Promo "Stealing Fire" (HD)Trivia * In dieser Folge wurde enthüllt das Luna, dass achte Nightblood aus Lexas ehemaligen Konklave ist. * Nachdem Pike beschlossen hat Kane, Sinclair und Lincoln hinrichten zu lassen, haben einige seiner Anhänger doch die Seite gewechselt. ** u.a. Bryan, Monty und Bellamy Tode in dieser Folge * Die Nightbloods ** Davon Namentlich bekannt: Aden * Titus begeht Selbstmord. * Lincoln wird von Charles Pike exekutiert. fr:Stealing Fire en:Stealing Fire Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel Drei